Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated oxidative desulfurization processes to efficiently reduce the sulfur content of hydrocarbons, and more particularly to the deep desulfurization of hydrocarbons, including diesel fuel, to produce fuels having ultra-low sulfur levels.
Description of Related Art
The discharge into the atmosphere of sulfur compounds during processing and end-use of the petroleum products derived from sulfur-containing sour crude oil pose health and environmental problems. The stringent reduced-sulfur specifications applicable to transportation and other fuel products have impacted the refining industry, and it is necessary for refiners to make capital investments to greatly reduce the sulfur content in gas oils to 10 parts per million by weight (ppmw) or less. In the industrialized nations such as the United States, Japan and the countries of the European Union, refineries for transportation fuel have already been required to produce environmentally clean transportation fuels. For instance, in 2007 the United States Environmental Protection Agency required the sulfur content of highway diesel fuel to be reduced 97%, from 500 ppmw (low sulfur diesel) to 15 ppmw (ultra-low sulfur diesel). The European Union has enacted even more stringent standards, requiring diesel and gasoline fuels sold in 2009 to contain less than 10 ppmw of sulfur. Other countries are following in the footsteps of the United States and the European Union and are moving forward with regulations that will require refineries to produce transportation fuels with an ultra-low sulfur level.
To keep pace with recent trends toward production of ultra-low sulfur fuels, refiners must choose among the processes or crude oils that provide flexibility that ensures future specifications are met with minimum additional capital investment, in many instances by utilizing existing equipment. Conventional technologies such as hydrocracking and two-stage hydrotreating offer solutions to refiners for the production of clean transportation fuels. These technologies are available and can be applied as new grassroots production facilities are constructed. However, many existing hydroprocessing facilities, such as those using relatively low pressure hydrotreaters, represent a substantial prior investment and were constructed before these more stringent sulfur reduction requirements were enacted. It is very difficult to upgrade existing hydrotreating reactors in these facilities because of the comparatively more severe operational requirements (i.e., higher temperature and pressure) to obtain clean fuel production. Available retrofitting options for refiners include elevation of the hydrogen partial pressure by increasing the recycle gas quality, utilization of more active catalyst compositions, installation of improved reactor components to enhance liquid-solid contact, the increase of reactor volume, and the increase of the feedstock quality.
There are many hydrotreating units installed worldwide producing transportation fuels containing 500-3000 ppmw sulfur. These units were designed for, and are being operated at, relatively mild conditions (i.e., low hydrogen partial pressures of 30 kilograms per square centimeter for straight run gas oils boiling in the range of 180 C.°-370° C.).
However, with the increasing prevalence of more stringent environmental sulfur specifications in transportation fuels mentioned above, the maximum allowable sulfur levels are being reduced to no greater than 15 ppmw, and in some cases no greater than 10 ppmw. This ultra-low level of sulfur in the end product typically requires either construction of new high pressure hydrotreating units, or a substantial retrofitting of existing facilities, e.g., by integrating new reactors, incorporating gas purification systems, reengineering the internal configuration and components of reactors, and/or deployment of more active catalyst compositions.
Sulfur-containing compounds that are typically present in hydrocarbon fuels include aliphatic molecules such as sulfides, disulfides and mercaptans as well as aromatic molecules such as thiophene, benzothiophene and its long chain alkylated derivatives, and dibenzothiophene and its alkyl derivatives such as 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiophene. Aromatic sulfur-containing molecules have a higher boiling point than aliphatic sulfur-containing molecules, and are consequently more abundant in higher boiling fractions.
In addition, certain fractions of gas oils possess different properties. The following table illustrates the properties of light and heavy gas oils derived from Arabian Light crude oil:
TABLE 1Feedstock NameLightHeavyBlending Ratio——API Gravity°37.530.5CarbonW %85.9985.89HydrogenW %13.0712.62SulfurW %0.951.65Nitrogenppmw42225ASTM D86 DistillationIBP/5 V %° C.189/228147/24410/30 V %° C.232/258276/32150/70 V %° C.276/296349/37385/90 V %° C.319/330392/39895 V %° C.347Sulfur SpeciationOrganosulfur Compoundsppmw45913923Boiling Less than 310° C.Dibenzothiophenesppmw10412256C1-Dibenzothiophenesppmw14412239C2-Dibenzothiophenesppmw13252712C3-Dibenzothiophenesppmw11045370
As set forth above in Table 1, the light and heavy gas oil fractions have ASTM D85 95 V % point of 319° C. and 392° C., respectively. Further, the light gas oil fraction contains less sulfur and nitrogen than the heavy gas oil fraction (0.95 W % sulfur as compared to 1.65 W % sulfur and 42 ppmw nitrogen as compared to 225 ppmw nitrogen).
Advanced analytical techniques such as multi-dimensional gas chromatography (Hua R., Li Y., Liu W., Zheng J., Wei H., Wang J., LU X., Lu X., Kong H., Xu G., Journal of Chromatography A, 1019 (2003) 101-109) with a sulfur chemiluminescence detector have shown that the middle distillate cut boiling in the range of 170-400° C. contains sulfur species including thiols, sulfides, disulfides, thiophenes, benzothiophenes, dibenzothiophenes, and benzonaphthothiophenes, with and without alkyl substituents.
The sulfur speciation and content of light and heavy gas oils are conventionally analyzed by two methods. In the first method, sulfur species are categorized based on structural groups. The structural groups include one group having sulfur-containing compounds boiling at less than 310° C., including dibenzothiophenes and its alkylated isomers, and another group including 1-, 2- and 3-methyl-substituted dibenzothiophenes, denoted as C1, C2 and C3, respectively. Base on this method, the heavy gas oil fraction contains more alkylated di-benzothiophene molecules than the light gas oils.
In the second method of analyzing sulfur content of light and heavy gas oils, and referring to FIG. 1, the cumulative sulfur concentrations are plotted against the boiling points of the sulfur-containing compounds to observe concentration variations and trends. Note that the boiling points depicted are those of detected sulfur-containing compounds, rather than the boiling point of the total hydrocarbon mixture. The boiling point of the key sulfur-containing compounds consisting of dibenzothiophenes, 4-methydibenzothiophenes and 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiophenes are also shown in FIG. 1 for convenience. The cumulative sulfur specification curves show that the heavy gas oil fraction contains a higher content of heavier sulfur-containing compounds and lower content of lighter sulfur-containing compounds as compared to the light gas oil fraction. For example, it is found that 5370 ppmw of C3-dibenzothiophene, and bulkier molecules such as benzonaphthothiophenes, are present in the heavy gas oil fraction, compared to 1104 ppmw in the light gas oil fraction. In contrast, the light gas oil fraction contains a higher content of light sulfur-containing compounds compared to heavy gas oil. Light sulfur-containing compounds are structurally less bulky than dibenzothiophenes and boil at less than 310° C. Also, twice as much C1 and C2 alkyl-substituted dibenzothiophenes exist in the heavy gas oil fraction as compared to the light gas oil fraction.
Aliphatic sulfur-containing compounds are more easily desulfurized (labile) using conventional hydrodesulfurization methods. However, certain highly branched aliphatic molecules can hinder the sulfur atom removal and are moderately more difficult to desulfurize (refractory) using conventional hydrodesulfurization methods.
Among the sulfur-containing aromatic compounds, thiophenes and benzothiophenes are relatively easy to hydrodesulfurize. The addition of alkyl groups to the ring compounds increases the difficulty of hydrodesulfurization. Dibenzothiophenes resulting from addition of another ring to the benzothiophene family are even more difficult to desulfurize, and the difficulty varies greatly according to their alkyl substitution, with di-beta substitution being the most difficult to desulfurize, thus justifying their “refractory” appellation. These beta substituents hinder exposure of the heteroatom to the active site on the catalyst.
The economical removal of refractory sulfur-containing compounds is therefore exceedingly difficult to achieve, and accordingly removal of sulfur-containing compounds in hydrocarbon fuels to an ultra-low sulfur level is very costly by current hydrotreating techniques. When previous regulations permitted sulfur levels up to 500 ppmw, there was little need or incentive to desulfurize beyond the capabilities of conventional hydrodesulfurization, and hence the refractory sulfur-containing compounds were not targeted. However, in order to meet the more stringent sulfur specifications, these refractory sulfur-containing compounds must be substantially removed from hydrocarbon fuels streams.
Relative reactivities of sulfur-containing compounds based on their first order reaction rates at 250° C. and 300° C. and 40.7 Kg/cm2 hydrogen partial pressure over Ni—Mo/alumina catalyst, and activation energies, are given in Table 2 (Steiner P. and Blekkan E. A., Fuel Processing Technology 79 (2002) 1-12).
TABLE 24-methy-dibenzo-4,6-dimethy-NameDibenzothiophenethiophenedibenzo-thiopheneStructure Reactivity k@250, s−157.710.41.0Reactivity k@300, s−17.32.51.0Activation Energy28.736.153.0Ea, Kcal/mol
As is apparent from Table 2, dibenzothiophene is 57 times more reactive than the refractory 4, 6-dimethyldibenzothiphene at 250° C. The relative reactivity decreases with increasing operating severity. With a 50° C. temperature increase, the relative reactivity of di-benzothiophene compared to 4, 6-dibenzothiophene decreases to 7.3 from 57.7.
The development of non-catalytic processes for desulfurization of petroleum distillate feedstocks has been widely studied, and certain conventional approaches are based on oxidation of sulfur-containing compounds are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,440, 5,824,207, 5,753,102, 3,341,448 and 2,749,284.
Oxidative desulfurization as applied to middle distillates is attractive for several reasons. First, mild reaction conditions, e.g., temperature from room temperature up to 200° C. and pressure from 1 up to 15 atmospheres, are normally used, thereby resulting a priori in reasonable investment and operational costs, especially for hydrogen consumption which is usually expensive. Another attractive aspect is related to the reactivity of high aromatic sulfur-containing species. This is evident since the high electron density at the sulfur atom caused by the attached electron-rich aromatic rings, which is further increased with the presence of additional alkyl groups on the aromatic rings, will favor its electrophilic attack as shown in Table 3 (S. Otsuki, T. Nonaka, N. Takashima, W. Qian, A. Ishihara, T. Imai and T. Kabe, Energy Fuels 14 (2000) 1232). However, the intrinsic reactivity of molecules such as 4, 6-DMBT should be substantially higher than that of DBT, which is much easier to desulfurize by hydrodesulfurization.
TABLE 3Electron Density of selected sulfur speciesSulfur compoundFormulasElectron DensityK (L/(mol.min))Thiophenol5.9020.270 Methyl Phenyl Sulfide5.9150.295 Diphenyl Sulfide5.8600.156 4,6-DMDBT5.7600.0767 4-MDBT5.7590.0627 Dibenzothiophene5.7580.0460 Benzothiophene5.7390.00574 2,5-Dimethylthiophene5.716— 2-methylthiophene5.706— Thiophene5.696—
Certain existing desulfurization processes incorporate both hydrodesulfurization and oxidative desulfurization. For instance, Cabrera et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,478 describes an integrated process in which the hydrocarbon feedstock is first contacted with a hydrodesulfurization catalyst in a hydrodesulfurization reaction zone to reduce the content of certain sulfur-containing molecules. The resulting hydrocarbon stream is then sent in its entirety to an oxidation zone containing an oxidizing agent where residual sulfur-containing compounds are converted into oxidized sulfur-containing compounds. After decomposing the residual oxidizing agent, the oxidized sulfur-containing compounds are solvent extracted, resulting in a stream of oxidized sulfur-containing compounds and a reduced-sulfur hydrocarbon oil stream. A final step of adsorption is carried out on the latter stream to further reduce the sulfur level.
Kocal U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,271 also discloses a desulfurization process integrating hydrodesulfurization and oxidative desulfurization. A stream composed of sulfur-containing hydrocarbons and a recycle stream containing oxidized sulfur-containing compounds is introduced in a hydrodesulfurization reaction zone and contacted with a hydrodesulfurization catalyst. The resulting hydrocarbon stream containing a reduced sulfur level is contacted in its entirety with an oxidizing agent in an oxidation reaction zone to convert the residual sulfur-containing compounds into oxidized sulfur-containing compounds. The oxidized sulfur-containing compounds are removed in one stream and a second stream of hydrocarbons having a reduced concentration of oxidized sulfur-containing compounds is recovered. Like the process in Cabrera et al., the entire hydrodesulfurized effluent is subjected to oxidation in the Kocal process.
Wittenbrink et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,544 discloses a desulfurization process in which a distillate feedstream is first fractionated into a light fraction containing from about 50 to 100 ppm of sulfur, and a heavy fraction. The light fraction is passed to a hydrodesulfurization reaction zone. Part of the desulfurized light fraction is then blended with half of the heavy fraction to produce a low sulfur distillate fuel. However, not all of the distillate feedstream is recovered to obtain the low sulfur distillate fuel product, resulting in a substantial loss of high quality product yield.
Rappas et al. PCT Publication WO02/18518 discloses a two-stage desulfurization process located downstream of a hydrotreater. After having been hydrotreated in a hydrodesulfurization reaction zone, the entire distillate feedstream is introduced to an oxidation reaction zone to undergo biphasic oxidation in an aqueous solution of formic acid and hydrogen peroxide. Thiophenic sulfur-containing compounds are converted to corresponding sulfones. Some of the sulfones are retained in the aqueous solution during the oxidation reaction, and must be removed by a subsequent phase separation step. The oil phase containing the remaining sulfones is subjected to a liquid-liquid extraction step. In the process of WO02/18518, like Cabrera et al. and Kocal, the entire hydrodesulfurized effluent is subject to oxidation reactions, in this case biphasic oxidation.
Levy et al. PCT Publication WO03/014266 discloses a desulfurization process in which a hydrocarbon stream having sulfur-containing compounds is first introduced to an oxidation reaction zone. Sulfur-containing compounds are oxidized into the corresponding sulfones using an aqueous oxidizing agent. After separating the aqueous oxidizing agent from the hydrocarbon phase, the resulting hydrocarbon stream is passed to a hydrodesulfurization step. In the process of WO03/014266, the entire effluent of the oxidation reaction zone is subject to hydrodesulfurization.
Gong et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,845 discloses a three-step process for removal of sulfur- and nitrogen-containing compounds in a hydrocarbon feedstock. All or a portion of the feedstock is a product of a hydrotreating process. In the first step, the feed is introduced to an oxidation reaction zone containing peracid that is free of catalytically active metals. Next, the oxidized hydrocarbons are separated from the acetic acid phase containing oxidized sulfur and nitrogen compounds. In this reference, a portion of the stream is subject to oxidation. The highest cut point identified is 316° C. In addition, this reference explicitly avoids catalytically active metals in the oxidation zone, which necessitates an increased quantity of peracid and more severe operating conditions. For instance, the H2O2:S molar ratio in one of the examples is 640, which is extremely high as compared to oxidative desulfurization with a catalytic system.
Gong et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,756 discloses a process for reducing the amount of sulfur- and/or nitrogen-containing compounds for refinery blending of transportation fuels. A hydrocarbon feedstock is contacted with an immiscible phase containing hydrogen peroxide and acetic acid in an oxidation zone. After a gravity phase separation, the oxidized impurities are extracted with aqueous acetic acid. A hydrocarbon stream having reduced impurities is recovered, and the acetic acid phase effluents from the oxidation and the extraction zones are passed to a common separation zone for recovery of the acetic acid. In an optional embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,756, the feedstock to the oxidation process can be a low-boiling component of a hydrotreated distillate. This reference contemplates subjecting the low boiling fraction to the oxidation zone.
None of the above-mentioned references describe a suitable and cost-effective process for desulfurization of hydrocarbon fuel fractions with specific sub-processes and apparatus for targeting different organosulfur compounds. In particular, conventional methods do not fractionate a hydrocarbon fuel stream into fractions containing different classes of sulfur-containing compounds with different reactivities relative to the conditions of hydrodesulfurization and oxidative desulfurization. Conventionally, most approaches subject the entire gas oil stream to the oxidation reactions, requiring unit operations that must be appropriately dimensioned to accommodate the full process flow.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective process and apparatus for desulfurization of hydrocarbon fuels to an ultra-low sulfur level.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to desulfurize a hydrocarbon fuel stream containing different classes of sulfur-containing compounds having different reactivities, utilizing reactions separately directed to labile and refractory classes of sulfur-containing compounds.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce hydrocarbon fuels having an ultra-low sulfur level by targeted desulfurization of refractory organosulfur compounds using oxidative desulfurization, and desulfurization of labile organosulfur compounds using hydrodesulfurization under relatively mild conditions.
As used herein in relation to the apparatus and process of the present invention, the term “labile organosulfur compounds” means organosulfur compounds that can be easily desulfurized under relatively mild hydrodesulfurization pressure and temperature conditions, and the term “refractory organosulfur compounds” means organosulfur compounds that are relatively more difficult to desulfurize under mild hydrodesulfurization conditions.
Additionally, as used herein in relation to the apparatus and process of the present invention, the terms “mild hydrodesulfurization” and “mild operating conditions” when used in reference to hydrodesulfurization of a mid-distillate stream, i.e., boiling in the range of about 180° C. to about 370° C., generally means hydrodesulfurization processes operating at: a temperature of about 300° C. to about 400° C., preferably about 320° C. to about 380° C.; a reaction pressure of about 20 bars to about 100 bars, preferably about 30 bars to about 60 bars; a hydrogen partial pressure of below about 55 bars, preferably about 25 bars to about 40 bars; a feed rate of about 0.5 hr−1 to about 10 hr−1, preferably about 1.0 hr−1 to about 4 hr−1; and a hydrogen feed rate of about 100 liters of hydrogen per liter of oil (L/L) to about 1000 L/L, preferably about 200 L/L to about 300 L/L.